True Love
by Itsuka Akira
Summary: Summary : Ketika cinta sejatimu hilang, apakah kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk cinta yang baru ? Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung (GS), Taeyong x Mark (GS), Jaehyun x Mark (GS)
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

True Love

Author : Itsuka Akira

Disclaimer : I don't own this story... Tokoh bukan milik author dan bila ada kesamaan ide hanya kebetulan semata.. Beberapa Plot dari cerita ini aku ambil dari cerpen yang pernah kutulis di blogku beberapa tahun lalu...

Copyright : Tokoh adalah milik sang Pencipta, keluarga, dan agensi masing-masing...

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, AU

Casts : Jaehyun NCT, Doyoung NCT, Mark NCT, Taeyong NCT, and Other casts

Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung (GS), Taeyong x Mark (GS), Jaehyun x Mark (GS)

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika cintamu hilang, apakah kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk cinta yang baru ?

Hai, Akira di sini. Akira minta maaf buat beberapa reader yang udah comment, follow dan favorite di ff Love or Mistake, A Short Journey sama Miracle yang Akira hapus fanfictionnya. Akira sama sekali nggak punya gambaran buat ngelanjutin ff itu karena banyak banget plot yang hilang dari rencana Akira. Untuk itu Akira datang dengan ff ini.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1 - Beginning

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan dimplenya mengendap-endap masuk sebuah ruang rawat. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah piala dari sebuah kontes menyanyi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan gadis yang berada di atas ranjang rawat itu. Ia perlahan menutup pintu ruang rawat itu.

" Ey, tidak usah berjingkat seperti itu. Kau sudah pulang ? "

Jaehyun membalikkan kepalanya dan meringis. Ia melihat kekasihnya yang berada di dekat jendela sambil menyiram beberapa pot kaktus dan bunga kecil.

" Nuna dari tadi di sana ? "

" Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti itu, hm, Jaehyun-ssi ? "

Pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Jaehyun itu merengut dan pada akhirnya memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Perbedaan usia mereka hanya setahun namun keduanya ibarat seumuran karena wajah sang gadis yang baby face.

" Nuna tahu ? "

" Tidak ", jawab gadis itu cuek.

Jaehyun mengembungkan pipinya.

" Nuna, aku serius ".

Gadis itu tertawa dan mengelus kepala Jaehyun yang masih betah bersandar di bahunya.

" Baiklah, Mr. Serius, kau ingin mengabarkan apa ? "

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu dan menggeser tubuhnya ke arah dekat ranjang rawat gadis itu.

" Nuna, tada ", ujar Jaehyun.

Gadis itu menatap tak percaya pada piala berlogo salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

" Aigoo, kau menang menyanyi di Kyunghee University Music Festival ? Kau mengalahkan Taeil-ssi ? " ujar gadis itu tak percaya.

Jaehyun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat sambil memamerkan senyumnya dan dimple di pipinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

" Kau hebat, Jaehyun-ah ".

" Mana hadiahnya ? "

" Hadiah ? "

" Aku kan sudah menang. Jadi mana hadiahnya ? Aku susah payah lho. Taeil-hyung bukan lawan yang mudah ".

" Ara. Terlebih Taeil-ssi adalah orang yang paling hebat di antara para trainee selain Wendy-ssi jika itu berkaitan dengan vokal ".

" Jadi ? "

" Akan kupikirkan nanti. Memangnya kau mau apa ? "

Jaehyun mengetuk dagunya serius yang jujur saja membuat Doyoung ingin tertawa.

" Bagaimana jika nuna bernyanyi ? Lagu star blossoms namun bersamaku ".

Doyoung tersenyum.

" Kau ingin nuna ingat dengan masa trainee dulu di SM ya ? Kau ini. Baiklah. Ambil gitar ".

Jaehyun menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Ia memutuskan memainkan gitarnya. Doyoung memulai menyanyikan lagunya bersama Jaehyun. Seorang pemuda yang tak lain kakak Doyoung, Gongmyung menahan tangannya ketika melihat sang adik tersenyum begitu lepas saat bersama Jaehyun. Kertas di tangannya itu seakan membuat masa depan keduanya makin tak menentu. Ia ingin sekali membuang kertas itu jauh-jauh sehingga ia lupa fakta kalau Doyoung hanya bisa bertahan sebentar lagi. Penyakit turunan dari kedua orang tuanya itu membuat Doyoung ikut menderita seperti ini. Leukimia menjadi hantu paling menakutkan di hidup Gongmyung sekarang. Ia tak sanggup bila senyuman Doyoung menghilang juga suatu hari nanti. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Vancouver, Kanada

Alunan piano lembut membuat Marcia Lee menikmati alunannya sebelum ia menyanyi. Ia mencoba meresapi emosi dari alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh kakak kandungnya, Krystal Lee itu. Ia memulai lagunya dengan apik. Suara lembutnya sangat cocok dengan lagu ini.

 _Where ever you are hiding_

 _I can find you_

 _If there were no you_

 _If there were no you_

 _Then my heart would stop_

 _Even if you don't say "Love"_

 _I can feel with my heart_

 _If you're here_

 _If you are here_

 _I don't need anything_

Semua penonton seakan ikut terhisap dalam nyanyian Marcia. Marcia mulai menyanyikan bagian chorus dengan seluruh perasaannya. Ia menatap satu titik di antara penonton yang terlihat fokus padanya.

 _You are my everything to me_

 _You are my everything to me_

 _Please shine like a star in the sky_

 _You are my only love_

 _Forever my only love_

 _We love each other_

 _All i need is you_

 _Can it be compared with anything else_

 _Can it be exchanged with anything else_

 _Your love_

 _Your heart_

 _Who can replace you_

 _You are my everything to me_

 _You are my everything to me_

 _Please shine like a star in the sky_

 _You are my only love_

 _Forever my only love_

 _We love each other_

 _All i need is you_

 ** _We will never part from each other_**

 ** _Anything that will hurt you_**

 ** _Nothing that will cause tear will happen_**

 ** _You are my everything to me_**

 ** _You are my everything to me_**

 ** _Let's not change_**

 ** _You are my only love_**

 ** _Forever my only love_**

 ** _We love each other_**

 ** _In a place without sadness_**

 **Marcia mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan nada yang sangat manis didengar. Ia menatap Krystal yang tersenyum ke arahnya ketika mendengar ratusan orang di hall itu bertepuk tangan untuknya. Marcia memberikan hormat pada penonton bersama dengan Krystal. Lampu panggung diganti dengan lampu sorot yang menyorot pada MC yang memuji suaranya dan permainan Krystal. Krystal dan Marcia segera menuju ruang tunggu mereka. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Krystal ketika tiba di ruang tunggu mereka.**

 **"** **Thanks Krystal ".**

 **"** **Anything for you, dear. Kris ", ujar Krystal.**

 **Seorang berwajah oriental dengan garis wajah tegas dengan aura dingin memeluk kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.**

 **"** **When do you arrive in Vancouver ? You don't give me and Marcia call for once ".**

 **"** **Sorry for that dear, just one hour ago. Mom and dad will love your performance ".**

 **Marcia menundukkan kepalanya.**

 **"** **I hope it, Kris. Mom and Dad will hear it eventhough they are in heaven ".**

 **Kris merengkuh adik bungsunya itu dengan pelukannya. Ia tahu kehilangan ayah dan ibunya akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu masih membekas di ingatan Marcia hingga ia sering ketakutan bila kakaknya pergi walau hanya sebentar.**

 **Krystal ikut memeluk keduanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.**

 **"** **Can i join ? " ujar seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tunggu Marcia dan Krystal.**

 **Marcia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dan beranjak memeluk pemuda yang selama ini menghabiskan masa remajanya dengannya setelah Krystal dan Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka.**

 **"** **Oppa ", ujar Marcia sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada pemuda berwajah khas orang Korea itu.**

 **Pemuda itu mengelus punggung Marcia dan mencium puncak kepala Marcia.**

 **"** **You make it like your own concert. I am proud of you ".**

 **Marcia tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baja berdiri di tengah pintu dengan senyuman lebarnya.**

 **"** **Congratulation, Krystal, Marcia. You did best performance this night ".**

 **"** **Thanks, Eomma ", ujar Krystal.**

 **"** **Eomma ", kata Marcia sambil memeluk wanita bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.**

 **Wanita yang membantu kehidupan Kris, Krystal dan Marcia setelah orang tua ketiganya meninggal dunia memeluk Marcia dengan lembut. Jaejoong banyak berjasa di kehidupan ketiganya termasuk dalam mengurus ketiganya hingga mencapai usia dewasa. Marcia menyilahkan keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tunggu mereka.**

 **"** **When do you arrive in here, Kris ? Are you alright ? "**

 **"** **About one hour ago, Eomma. Eum, i am in good condition because of Marcia, Krystal, Taeyong, and your pray. All of problems in Korea is already done, Eomma ".**

 **"** **I am glad for it. How if we get dinner for celebrate this moment ? "**

 **"** **Call ", ujar Marcia penuh semangat.**

 **Semua orang di ruangan itu gemas dengan semangat yang Marcia tunjukkan dan Taeyong hanya merespon dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Marcia menunjukkan senyumannya. Kelima orang berdarah Korea itu segera menuju sebuah restoran di dekat rumah mereka. Mark dengan penuh semangat memesan Poutine dan Shish Taouk. Lagi-lagi sikap Mark itu membuat gemas semua orang terlebih Taeyong.**

 **Kelimanya larut dalam makan malam itu sebelum pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Masing-masing memutuskan untuk tidur seusai sampai di rumah. Tanpa diketahui, Marcia masih terjaga dan melihat ke arah langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. Angin malam yang berhembus ke tubuhnya sama sekali tak ia khawatirkan. Memori demi memori seakan ingin keluar malam itu. Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia memenangkan kontes menyanyi dan Jessica, sang ibu langsung memeluknya dengan bangga. Ia ingat saat Kris dan Aiden, ayahnya membuat api unggun di belakang rumah untuk merayakan keberhasilan Marcia. Ia ingat Krystal membuatkan kue untuknya. Ia ingat saat Taeyong pertama kali datang ke Kanada saat usianya masih 10 tahun dan saat ini sudah 9 tahun berlalu. Taeyong sangat dingin dulunya dan jarang tersenyum.**

 **Jarak 4 tahun seperti usianya dan Krystal membuat dirinya gencar mendekati Taeyong meski ia berulang kali diacuhkan. Ia ingin menjadikan Taeyong sebagai sahabatnya terlebih Taeyong ahli dalam rap. Marcia terkadang memanjat pagar rumahnya untuk melihat ke arah halaman belakang rumah Taeyong. Melihat Taeyong merenung di depan kolam renangnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya jatuh dari pohon. Jessica akan mengomelinya karena tingkahnya sedangkan Kris dan Krystal akan mentertawakannya. Benar-benar ingatan yang akan indah. Sayangnya kenangan indah itu berakhir dengan tewasnya Aiden dan Jessica di sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang gagal lepas landas dan menabrak landasan. Ledakan besar waktu itu terdengar hingga luar bandara. Marcia ingat ia terdiam sebelum berlari sangat cepat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat api besar mulai terlihat. Puluhan unit mobil pemadam kebakaran sudah menyirami badan pesawat. Krystal mulai menangis di dekapan Kris yang cemas sementara Marcia hanya bisa memandang tanpa nyawa ke arah pesawat yang mulai hilang apinya itu. Beberapa orang dinyatakan luka-luka dan beberapa orang meninggal.**

 **Tes. Air mata Marcia turun saat ingat dirinya menangis meraung di rumah sakit saat melihat wajah ibu dan ayahnya. Krystal dan Kris tak mampu membuatnya tenang. Taeyong yang saat itu melihatnya menariknya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Saat itu keduanya masih tidak dekat. Taeyong mengelus kepalanya dan membiarkan ia menangis sekuatnya. Yang paling menakutkan saat pemakaman, Taeyong tak melepaskan dirinya dengan merengkuh pundaknya dan menguatkannya.**

 **"** **Ya ! Kau belum tidur ? "**

 **Marcia menghapus air matanya dan memandang ke arah balkon kamar Taeyong yang berseberangan dengan rumahnya.**

 **"** **Taeyong-oppa ".**

 **Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menuruni pagar balkonnya dan berjalan melalui jembatan tali yang ia buat bersama Marcia. Marcia tersenyum ke arahnya dan menarik tangan Taeyong saat ia berusaha menaiki pagar balkon kamarnya.**

 **Taeyong menakup wajah Marcia.**

 **"** **Apa yang kau pikirkan heum ? "**

 **"** **Entahlah. Hanya masa lalu ".**

 **Taeyong menepuk kepalanya.**

 **"** **Kau tahu, ini awal musim semi. Masih sangat dingin keluar tanpa jaket. Lagi pula ini sudah malam ".**

 **"** **Aku ingin melihat bintang, oppa ".**

 **"** **Gotjimal, Minhyung-ah. Kau tahu aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan Minhyung dibandingkan Marcia ".**

 **"** **Waeyo ? "**

 **"** **Aku lebih suka nama Korea dibandingkan nama Inggris. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam ".**

 **Taeyong menuntun Marcia kembali ke kasurnya dan merebahkan diri bersama Marcia.**

 **"** **Kau akan dimarahi lagi jika kau berada di sini ? " ujar Marcia sambil memeluk tubuh Taeyong.**

 **Taeyong hanya tertawa.**

 **"** **Kau terlalu khawatir ".**

 **"** **Oppa ", rajuk Marcia.**

 **"** **Eum ? "**

 **"** **Kau tak ingin mengambil pekerjaan ke Korea Selatan ? Kudengar kantor ingin membuat reportase budaya dan alam Korea Selatan ".**

 **"** **Aku sudah jadi volunter ".**

 **"** **Ne ? Bagaimana denganku ? "**

 **"** **Kita berangkat berdua ".**

 **"** **Jinja ? "**

 **Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Marcia.**

 **"** **Kapan kita berangkat, oppa ? "**

 **"** **Kurasa tanggal 10 nanti. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu di beberapa istana dan pulau Nami sebelum ke Jeju ".**

 **"** **Jeju ? Kenapa tidak ke Busan saja ? "**

 **"** **Entahlah, aku ingin ke Jeju kali ini. Tahun lalu, kita menghabiskan waktu ke Busan bukan ? "**

 **"** **Ke Jeju kita naik pesawat dari Incheon ? "**

 **"** **Aniyo, kita naik kapal laut ".**

 **"** **Ey, kuno sekali ".**

 **"** **Itu kencan impianku, chagiya ".**

 **"** **Tanggal berapa kita berangkat ke Jeju ? Berapa hari akan sampai ke Jeju dengan kapal laut ? "**

 **"** **Kita berangkat tanggal 15 April dan sampai tanggal 17 April ".**

 **Marcia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyamankan diri di pelukan Taeyong sebelum tertidur. Di meja kamar Taeyong, terlihat dua buah tiket pesawat terbang dan dua tiket kapal feri bertuliskan nama Feri Sewol.**

 **Akankah semua baik-baik saja ?**

 **Akankah takdir akan terus menyatukan mereka ?**

Hai semua... Akira kembali dengan fanfiction baru... Nggak jauh-jauh dari Taemark couple, Akira kembali menghadirkan fanfiction bertema Romance mungkin. Akira tetap menunggu semua kritik dan saran agar ke depannya cerita Akira lebih baik lagi...

Akhir kata, mind to review ?

End or continue ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Sick

Hai, Akira kembali setelah sekian lama. Akira baru kembali kuliah hari ini dan baru bisa posting hari ini setelah liburan yang cukup panjang.

Hari ini MV NCT U - Boss keluar. Keren banget musiknya...Please Love and Support NCT...

Oh ya Akira lupa bilang kalau versi GS dari Mark adalah Marcia atau Minhyung.

Ok langsung aja, happy reading

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Chapter 2 – Love Sick

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Tangisan terdengar di setiap sudut dari ruang penghormatan terakhir dari rumah pemakaman ini. Marcia menatap tak percaya saat ia melewati satu per satu tamu yang datang. Katakan kalau dirinya salah melihat. Genggaman Krystal di lengannya membuatnya makin ragu. Tatapan penuh kasihan mengarah padanya. Krystal sengaja membiarkannya naik kursi roda meski ia merasa cukup kuat berjalan. Kecelakaan yang ia alami membuatnya tak mengingat beberapa keping kejadian saat kecelakaan terjadi. Fery Sewol yang tenggelam tanggal 16 April 2014 lalu membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Selama itu pula, Taeyong tak pernah datang mengunjunginya. Jaejoong hanya mengatakan Taeyong sedang beristirahat dan Kris mengatakan Taeyong tak bisa menemui Marcia. Sungguh, ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Matanya membulat melihat nama dan foto Taeyong terpampang.

" Unnie, apa maksudnya ini ? " desak Marcia dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Krystal terus mendorong kursi roda Marcia tanpa menjawab. Wajahnya sudah penuh air mata sejak pagi.

Ia membohongi Marcia kalau ia dapat bertemu Taeyong. Ya, bertemu Taeyong dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Marcia mencoba berdiri meski melemas melihat foto Taeyong yang dikelilingi oleh rangkaian bunga. Mulutnya membuka namun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Otaknya berusaha membuat penyangkalan yang tak ada habisnya.

" Katakan padaku, ini lelucon kan ? " ujar Marcia tak percaya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua bungkam bagai orang tak dapat bersuara lagi. Marcia menatap altar itu lagi dan melihat keluarganya.

" Eomma, ini bohong kan ? " ujar Marcia pada Jaejoong.

Matanya berurai air mata namun gelengan Jaejoong meruntuhkan semuanya. Ia beralih pada Krystal namun gadis cantik yang seusia dengan Taeyong itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kris dengan pertahanan terakhirnya.

" Kalian bilang Taeyong-oppa hanya istirahat namun apa ini ? Kumohon katakan ini lelucon. Taeyong-oppa baik-baik saja kan ? Katakan kumohon ", pinta Marcia sambil meremas bagian depan jas Kris.

Suho yang bersama dengan Sehun, adiknya menangis melihat Marcia menangis seperti itu. Kris melepaskan genggaman Marcia di jasnya dengan lembut.

" Taeyong sudah tiada, Marcia. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanmu ".

" Oppa berbohong ", kata Marcia dengan air mata.

" Aku mengatakan semuanya, Marcia. Dengarkan aku. Kita relakan Taeyong, ara ? "

Marcia menggelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya mengatakan kalau Taeyong sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan takkan kembali namun hatinya mengatakan Taeyong masih ada di dunia ini. Napasnya mulai tak stabil. Serasa sesak. Lehernya serasa tercekik oleh kenyataan ini. Ia memandang ke semua arah mencoba mencari Taeyong yang dianggapnya masih bersembunyi. Ia berusaha menyangkal pikiran rasionalnya.

Ia memegang kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung berliontin cincin pertunangannya dengan Taeyong. Krystal khawatir saat Marcia terduduk di sana sambil menatap foto Taeyong. Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Ia tahu kehilangan Taeyong adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Marcia dan keluarganya, terlebih setelah ia tahu kalau Taeyong memberikan banyak organnya pada orang lain karena ia terdaftar sebagai anggota donor organ. Mati batang otak karena benturan keras di daerah kepala dan leher saat menyelamatkan Marcia adalah hal yang menyebabkan kematian Taeyong dan Jaejoong merelakan semuanya. Jaejoong memeluk Marcia yang masih menyangkal kematian Taeyong. Besok adalah pemakaman Taeyong yang tentu saja membuat Marcia semakin terpukul. Jaejoong berusaha menguatkan Marcia meski dirinya kehilangan anak kandungnya.

Marcia terlihat tanpa nyawa saat jenazah Taeyong dibawa menuju ambulan. Ia tak lagi menangis histeris namun seperti mayat hidup yang memandang kosong pada peti jenazah yang akan dikremasi itu. Ia memeluk foto Taeyong dengan erat meski tangisannya masih ada. Ia mengikuti seluruh proses pemakaman dengan wajah sedih yang sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan saat Jaejoong hampir pingsan saat proses kremasi, Marcia melihat semuanya. Ia melihat bagaimana peti itu dimasukkan ke dalam ruang pembakaran. Ia melihat bagaimana pintu ruang pembakaran itu ditutup dengan pelan. Ia melihat bagaimana abu dari peti jenazah Taeyong diambil dan dikumpulkan dalam guci keramik berwarna putih dengan tulisan nama Taeyong. Ia mundur sejenak dari kaca yang membatasinya dari ruang pembakaran. Matanya melebar ketika guci itu diterima oleh Jaejoong dengan tangisannya. Otaknya mulai mengingat banyak hal terutama mengenai kematian Taeyong yang karena menyelamatkannya.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia melihat guci berisi abu Taeyong dan kembali histeris. Ia menangis dengan kencang. Krystal menahan tangan Marcia yang memukul dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menyerahkan guci itu pada Kris dan mencoba memeluk Marcia. Kehisterisan Marcia berakhir saat Kris memukul tengkuk Marcia dengan tangannya.

" Oppa ", ujar Krystal memperingatkan.

" Kita bawa Marcia ke rumah. Eomma setuju ? " desak Kris.

" Kita bawa ".

Kris menghubungi pengawalnya dan meminta mereka untuk membawakan kursi roda untuk Marcia. Sungguh kehisterisan Marcia adalah hal yang paling tak diduga oleh semuanya. Chanyeol dan Namjoon bertukar tatap karena Kris menyuruh mereka untuk memperingatkan kedua petugas krematorium itu untuk tidak membocorkan pada media masalah Marcia. Keduanya mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada Kris yang membawa Marcia pulang bersama Krystal dan Jaejoong.

Kondisi Marcia makin memprihatinkan hari demi hari. Ia hanya terdiam di kamarnya sambil memandang jendela yang berada di kamarnya yang terkunci setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya. Suho, kekasih Kris yang iri dengan perhatian yang Kris berikan pada Marcia sejak lama melihat kesal setiap kali melihat Kris menemui adiknya dan memegang tangannya. Terkadang pria berusia 25 tahun itu menangis dan memeluk Marcia yang tak meresponnya. Makan malam hari itu benar-benar mencekam. Krystal mengebrak meja setelah mendengar usul dari Suho. Ia berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Suho dengan penuh amarah.

" Kau pikir adikku gila hah ? "

Suho menelan ludahnya. Mengganggu Marcia secara tidak langsung adalah membangunkan sisi dari kejam dari Krystal.

" Aniyo, aku hanya menyarankan. Aku prihatin dengan kondisi Marcia seperti ini ", ujar Suho.

" Aku juga seorang psikolog. Dia hanya pada tahap kehilangan seseorang bukan mengalami skizofrenia ", tekan Krystal.

" Kita bawa psikolog atau psikiater ke sini ", putus Kris.

" Oppa ", bentak Krystal.

" Jaga bicaramu pada oppamu ".

Krystal menatap tak percaya pada Kris. Ia membanting peralatan makannya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Kris. Ia muak. Ia hanya ingin bahagia. Ia memasuki kamar Marcia dengan pelan. Air matanya mengalir ketika Jaejoong yang berusaha menyuapi Marcia namun Marcia acuhkan dengan memandang ke arah jendela. Ia bersimpuh di lantai dengan linangan air mata yang terus saja turun. Pelukan Jaejoong adalah satu hal yang menguatkannya. Ia tahu Marcia hanya dalam fase penyangkalan. Dia masih menyangkal kalau Taeyong sudah pergi. Ia memegang tangan Marcia dan mengelusnya.

" Marcia-ya, ayo makan ", ujar Krystal.

Marcia menunjukkan respon dengan anggukannya dan membuat Krystal sedikit tersenyum. Jaejoong dalam hati mengakui kuatnya persaudaraan ketiganya meski kini ujian sebenarnya terjadi.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Jaehyun menatap tak percaya pada Yunho, appanya. Telinganya seakan bermasalah dengan apa yang diucapkan Yunho.

" Appa sadar dengan apa yang appa bicarakan ? "

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menumpu wajahnya dengan tangannya. Jaehyun menatap ke arah lainnya. Ia hampir tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran appanya yang terlalu serakah. Mengalihkan perusahaan Gongmyung menjadi atas nama dirinya adalah hal yang terkejam yang pernah didengar oleh Jaehyun.

" Aku takkan melakukannya ", putus Jaehyun.

" Jaehyun ! "

" Jaehyun-ah, dengarkan appamu ", ujar seorang perempuan bernama Tiffany.

Jaehyun menatap tajam pada ibu tirinya itu. Wanita itu yang membuat keluarga bahagianya dulu hancur berantakan. Ibu kandungnya diusir keluar dari rumah ini bersama kakaknya dan ia menjadi korban dengan menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga appanya itu.

Jaehyun berdiri sebelum ia menggeser kursinya ke belakang.

" Aku takkan memaafkan appa jika menyentuh keluarga Doyoung-nuna sedikit pun. Aku akan membalas semuanya bahkan jika itu adalah appa ".

Jaehyun memberi hormatnya sebelum ia keluar.

" Begitu caramu berbicara pada orang yang membesarkanmu ? Bahkan gadis itu sudah mati karena penyakitnya ", teriak Tiffany.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berbalik dengan langkah lebarnya. Ia menatap tajam pada dua sosok yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya itu.

" Kalian merawatku ? Tiffany-ssi, apa kau pernah menenangkanku saat aku mengalami panik semasa kecil karena petir menyambar ? Apa kau ada saat aku disebut sebagai anak broken home hingga dibully habis-habisan saat elementary school ? Apa kau ada saat teman sekelasku menjadikanku samsak tinju mereka saat middle school ? Apa kau ada saat Doyoung-nuna mendukungku meraih karirku sebagai idol meski aku berhenti kini ? Pernah kau ada ? Apa itu yang disebut ibu ? Aku bahkan besar tanpa ibu. Aku kehilangan ibuku karena kau dan sekarang setelah kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak, kau mengaku dirimu adalah ibuku ? Penjilat sekali rupanya dirimu ".

Tiffany terbelalak. Mata yang terbiasa tersenyum saat bertemu temannya di arisan itu kini serasa terhisap pada mata penuh amarah Jaehyun. Mata yang tak pernah dilihatnya kini menariknya seakan ingin menentukan kekuasaannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat jantungnya berdebar. Tak mungkin jika ia jatuh cinta pada anak tirinya yang tumbuh menjadi pria yang amat tampan. Jaehyun tumbuh menjadi pria cerdas, berwajah tampan dengan dua lesung pipinya, kulit putih bersih, tubuh berototnya yang terlihat sangat mengagumkan, hidung mancungnya, mata tajam seperti elang, dan bibirnya yang sempurna. Ia seperti melihat Yunho semasa mudanya namun lebih sempurna. Jaehyun mengalihkan matanya pada Yunho.

" Aku masih pemegang saham di dewan direksi. Aku bisa menggoyahkan kekuasaan appa jika appa menyentuh perusahaan Gongmyung-hyung ".

Jaehyun beranjak keluar lagi saat teriakan Yunho menggelegar.

" Keluar saja kau anak tidak berguna. Bahkan Sooyoung bisa menjadi pewaris yang lebih hebat darimu. Tinggalkan rumah ini dan pergilah tanpa fasilitasku ".

Jaehyun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Di sini akhirnya pertikaian antara dirinya dan appanya. Ya, di sini. Saat ia terlempar keluar dari rumahnya. Hujan deras yang menghantui hari itu tak Jaehyun khawatirkan. Bahkan saat adik tirinya, Sooyoung menahan dirinya, ia melepas diam-diam pegangan tangan Sooyoung dan berjalan membelah hujan. Hanya sebuah ponsel, ijasah sekolahnya, dan dompet yang hanya berisi kartu identitasnya beserta foto Doyoung yang ia bawa. Derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya dan jasnya tak membuat ia gemetar. Ia mencoba bertahan di tengah derasnya hujan meski tubuhnya kini mengigil setelah bertahan di halte bus selama beberapa jam. Ia menghitung sudah sekitar 7 bus yang melewatinya yang berselang 30 menit per bus yang lewat.

Ia hampir menghantam tanah saat seorang pemuda menahan dirinya. Suara berisik terdengar meski ia setengah sadar namun tak bisa membuka matanya yang memberat. Pemuda itu mengangkat Jaehyun dengan mudah ke mobilnya. Ia mengabaikan jasnya yang basah dan membaringkan Jaehyun di kursi belakang.

" Taehyung-nuna, bisa kau pinjam selimutmu dulu ? "

Gadis yang bermata seperti kucing itu mengangguk dan memberikan selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya pada pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Jungkook menyelimuti sahabat karibnya selama SMA itu dengan selimutnya. Ia bergegas menutup pintu belakang dan kembali duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Taehyung dengan sigap memasang pemanas di mobilnya. Ia tak ingin dinginnya AC membuat Jungkook dan Jaehyun menjadi sakit. Jungkook menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah kakak angkatnya, Kim Gongmyung.

Hujan deras masih membasahi perumahan elit di kawasan Pyeongchang-dong. Gongmyung masih menikmati teh bunga krisannya sambil menunggu kedatangan adik angkatnya dan kekasih dari adiknya itu. Suara mobil yang memasuki garasi membuat Gongmyung meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Jungkook menggendong masuk Jaehyun yang dalam kondisi basah kuyup.

" Ada apa dengan Jaehyun ? "

Jungkook menggeleng tak tahu.

" Baringkan di kamar Doyoungie dan gantikan bajunya dengan bajumu atau hyung. Apa yang dibawanya di tasnya itu ? Biar hyung bereskan saja ? "

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Taehyung melesat membuat makan malam untuk keluarga Gongmyung yang kini ditambah oleh Jaehyun.

Gongmyung memanggil butlernya dan menyuruhnya membersihkan ceceran air di lantai karena tubuh Jungkook dan Jaehyun yang terkena air hujan. Ia memeriksa isi tas Jaehyun yang ternyata anti air. Ia terkejut saat Jaehyun hanya membawa ijazahnya, ponsel dan dompetnya yang hanya berisi kartu identitas dan foto Doyoung.

" Ada apa dengannya ? " ujar Gongmyung penasaran.

Jujur perasaannya tak enak. Ia menghubungi wakilnya, Namjoon dan sekretarisnya, Hoseok untuk menjaga perusahaan dengan baik. Ia memutuskan naik ke lantai dua untuk memeriksa kondisi Jaehyun. Jungkook masih telaten mengganti kompres Jaehyun meski di rumah itu ada plester kompres di kotak obat. Erangan kecil tanda Jaehyun bangun mengagetkan kedua pemuda itu.

" Kau sudah bangun ? " tanya Gongmyung yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Jaehyun.

Jungkook menahan tubuh Jaehyun agar tak bangun sambil mengganti kain kompres di dahi Jaehyun. Dengan wajah berkaca-kaca, Jaehyun menceritakan semuanya termasuk rencana ayahnya untuk menguasai perusahaan Gongmyung. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan sebelum menenangkan Jaehyun yang sedang dalam fase emosional.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hai Akira kembali lagi,...

Makasih banyak buat semua reader yang udah nyempatin waktu baca ff Akira... Makasih banyak juga buat yang favorite dan follow...

Support kalian dalam bentuk apapun buat Akira semangat buat lanjutin cerita...

Akira baru masukin cast baru dari agensi lain... Semoga ceritanya bisa diterima...

Oh ya langsung aja

Review Corner

dandelionheart01-nim :Ya buat beberapa ff Akira hapus karena nggak kepikiran buat lanjutin ceritanya gimana. Wah terima kasih banyak buat supportnya dan semoga juga suka sama ff ini... Wah ini Kak fierylilacxx ya ? Aku suka banget ff buatan kakak... Nanti aku kunjungi ff kakak yang lainnya... Happy reading...

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3 - My Fate

Chapter 3 – My Fate

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Seoul, Korea Selatan

2016

Jaehyun menatap dengan tak yakin pada penampilannya yang terpantul melalui kaca yang membatasinya dengan elevator di depannya. Sungguh dirinya gugup bertemu dengan pemimpin MK2 Group yang tak lain adalah kakak ipar dari Gongmyung, Kris Lee. Ia bukan gugup karena ia akan dijodohkan dengan adik bungsu dari Kris namun ia gugup karena bertemu dengan Kris. Sepanjang pengetahuannya dan beberapa kali bertemu Kris di meeting-meeting penting antara MK2 Group dan Kim Group, Kris adalah sosok dingin, tatapan tajamnya ditambah sikap otoriter yang menjadi dasar perjodohan Krystal, adiknya dengan Gongmyung. Ia sama sekali tak tahu sosok adik bungsu Kris yang katanya berada di Kanada dan bekerja sebagai wartawan itu. Ia hanya mendengar dari Krystal meski terkadang wanita itu menangis dalam diam ketika menceritakan tentang sosok adiknya. Jaehyun tak tahu rahasia yang ada namun ia sedikit ragu. Hubungan Kris dan keluarganya pun sangat buruk. Ibu angkat mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama Krystal dan secara mengejutkan ia adalah ibu dari Jaehyun. Ya, ibu kandung Jaehyun, Kim Jaejoong yang kini tinggal dengannya di penthousenya sendiri.

Ia mengetuk sepatunya dengan gugup. Sesungguhnya perjodohan antara dirinya dan Marcia, adik bungsu Kris adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya pada Gongmyung yang sudah memberi kehidupan baru baginya dan ini akhirnya, ia berdiri bersama Gongmyung di depan pintu besar berukiran rumit dengan sedikit sepuhan emas di beberapa tempat. Gongmyung mengetuk pintu itu dan suara datar yang dingin mengucapkan kata masuk itu membuat bulu kuduk Jaehyun berdiri. Gongmyung menggeser pintunya tanpa beban dan masuk dengan langkah percaya dirinya. Jaehyun hanya bisa mengekor dari belakang. Sejujurnya, ia mengagumi setiap detail ornamen yang ada di sini. Bagaimana lampu gantung yang mewah itu melekat di sana, penataan sofa dan beberapa lemari kaca berisi buku-buku bertema bisnis atau filosofi. Jendela kaca yang luas yang membuat seluruh sinar matahari masuk tanpa hambatan pada ruangan itu. Ya, mungkin Kris membayar sangat mahal untuk arsitek yang merancang ruangan ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang mengulurkan tangannya.

" Jung Jaehyun ", ujarnya sedikit bergetar.

" Duduklah, Jaehyun-ssi, Gongmyung-ah ".

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka duduk, seorang wanita berbaju rapi dengan name tag Irene Bae datang bersama tiga cangkir kopi, semangkuk kecil penuh gula balok, seteko kopi yang sepertinya mengeluarkan uap panas. Jaehyun merasa deja vu melihat salah satu asisten Kris ini. Sungguh ia mirip sekali dengan seniornya, Bae Joohyun saat ia masih menjadi trainee. Suara halusnya menyilahkan dirinya dan Gongmyung beserta Kris meminum kopi racikannya. Ia keluar dengan langkah percaya diri. Kris meresap kopinya namun ia terlihat sangat sedih dari tatapan matanya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sebuah sebuah foto dimana Kris diapit oleh kedua perempuan cantik yang salah satunya Jaehyun kenali sebagai Krystal. Mereka terlihat gembira.

" Aku merindukan momen itu, Gongmyung-ah ".

Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya. Ia bingung di sini.

" Aku pun begitu, Kris-hyung. Aku rindu celotehan Doyoung yang setiap hari menemaniku. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana ketika ia berada di situasi kritis dan akhirnya meregang nyawa. Aku masih bisa mengingat wajah tenangnya dengan mata tertutup. Aku masih ingat bagaimana peti matinya dimasukkan dalam ruang pembakaran. Bagaimana tangisanku hari itu, aku masih ingat. Tapi bukankah semua orang yang meninggalkan kita tak ingin kita berdiri di tempat yang sama ? Mereka ingin kita melanjutkan semuanya yang masih tertinggal, melanjutkan kehidupan kita ".

Jaehyun diam-diam menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya memang semuanya harus berjalan lagi namun tak lagi sama. Seperti ada ruang kosong di pikiran dan hati kita. Hanya terkadang teringat momen bersamanya. Jaehyun melihat bagaimana kedua pria itu meresap kopi hitamnya dengan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang sendu. Seperti halnya, Jaehyun yang beruntung dapat hidup kembali saat itu.

" Apakah dia yang ingin kau tawarkan menjadi suami dari Marcia ? " tanya Kris.

" Ya, hyung jika hyung tidak keberatan. Dia adalah mantan kekasih adikku, Doyoung. Dia adalah orang baik yang bisa menjaga Minhyung dengan baik ".

" Apa kau yakin ? "

" Aku sangat yakin, hyung ".

" Baiklah, Jaehyun-ssi, kau bisa ikut aku sebentar lagi ".

" Kemana Kris-sajangnim ? " tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah blanknya.

" Menemui Marcia, permata berhargaku ".

Suara Kris begitu penuh kasih sayang setiap menyebutkan nama kedua adiknya itu. Meski sikap kerasnya membuat keluarganya membencinya, Jaehyun yakin di setiap malam-malam gelapnya, Kris masih melantunkan doa untuk keluarganya. Ia melihat bagaimana Kris menepuk pundak Gongmyung pelan.

" Kumohon jaga Krystal untukku ".

" Tentu hyung. Kami hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dan saling mengenal meski aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Krystal sejak pandangan pertama kami ".

" Aku percaya padamu. Victoria-ssi, tolong bereskan meja kerjaku. Jika Suho atau klien kemari, katakan aku sedang keluar untuk membahas pekerjaan ".

" Tentu, sajangnim ", ujar perempuan dengan badan semampai dan wajah cantik itu pada Kris.

Sejujurnya, ia tahu, ia takkan bisa kembali setelah menyetujui perjodohan ini. Ya, Jaehyun tak bisa kembali. Ia tak bisa kembali lagi ke saat ia menjadi kekasih Doyoung yang kini telah tiada. Jika mengingat momen itu, sejujurnya ia ingin pergi saja seperti saat itu.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Seorang gadis terdiam ketika netranya melihat kanvas yang ia lukis dengan berbagai paduan warna dari kuas yang ada di tangannya. Wajah seorang lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan selama dua tahun ini. Ia mencoba mengingat tanggal berapa hari ini.

" 16 April 2016 ".

Tes. Air matanya kembali turun. Sudah dua tahun rupanya, dirinya kehilangan Taeyong. Ia menaruh kuasnya dan paletnya sebelum ia memandang langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menghapus air matanya dan melanjutkan lukisannya yang membutuhkan finishing. Lukisan Taeyong yang tersenyum dengan tangan terbuka lebar seperti akan memeluk seseorang. Ia tersenyum miris sebelum membersihkan seluruh peralatan lukisnya dengan tisu dan air yang ia bawa. Ia tak mempedulikan matahari pagi yang mulai menyengatnya. Ya, ia hanya keluar saat pagi buta. Ia menyukai taman ini meski ia berada di tempat yang tak normal. Ya, ia berada, ani, ia terpenjara di sini. Langkah kaki halus terdengar di telinga Marcia, gadis yang telah menyelesaikan lukisannya.

" Lukisan yang indah, Minhyung-ah ", ujar perawat bername tag Kim Yerim itu sambil mengelus pundak Marcia.

Marcia hanya tersenyum seadanya. Ia menurunkan kanvasnya dan mengambil kertas sketsa yang cukup tebal dengan papan penjepit di dekat kakinya. Ia mulai mengambil masker dan menyemprotkan cat ke kanvasnya dengan warna biru terang. Yerim mengerutkan keningnya. Baiklah, Marcia menggunakan teknik spray, ujar psikolog muda itu. Marcia menarik maskernya dan mengambil kuasnya. Ia menyapukan warna hitam pada base biru muda itu. Yerim hampir memekik ketika Marcia mengibaskan kuasnya pada kanvas namun Marcia terlihat serius melukis sesuatu di kertas sketsanya. Baik sekarang teknik aquarel, batin Yerim. Ya, memang Yerim sedikit banyak tahu soal seni rupa meski dirinya belum tahu kalau teknik itu bisa dipadukan dengan teknik lukis yang lain. Ia hampir menganga lebar karena melihat dirinya dilukis dengan begitu artistik dan jangan lupakan sayap yang berada di belakang punggungnya di lukisan itu. Marcia mengambil sebuah botol spray bertuliskan fixative dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum memberikannya ke Yerim.

" Untuk ulang tahun, seosaengnim ", ujar Marcia lirih.

Yerim terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

" Aigoo ya, kau benar-benar lucu, Minhyung-ah. Ayo bereskan semua lalu kita sarapan ara ? Perutku sudah keroncongan ", ujar Yerim dengan nada ceria sambil menepuk perutnya.

Marcia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membereskan seluruh peralatan lukisnya. Ia menaruh semuanya di dalam kopernya dan menggotong easelnya. Yerim membantu membawa kedua lukisan milik Marcia. Dengan bersenandung pelan, ia berjalan bersama Marcia ke kamar Marcia. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan membiarkan Yerim mengambilkan makanannya.

" Cha, makanlah. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Jangan lupa minum obatnya, ara ? "

Marcia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Terima kasih untuk lukisannya. Akan kupajang di rumah ", ujar Yeri sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawat Marcia.

Marcia kembali tenggelam dalam kesendirian lagi. Sebenarnya ia tak bermasalah, hanya saja ada kesalahan diagnosis yang menyebabkan ia berada di sini. Kesalahan diagnosis yang dilakukan dokter itu. Ia menelan makanannya dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

Jujur Marcia sempat membingungkan para perawat rumah sakit ini karena tingkahnya seperti orang normal lainnya. Hanya saja perkataan final dokter itu menghancurkan semuanya. Ia harus tinggal di sini. Mendekam di sini tanpa tahu kapan ia keluar. Ia keluar dengan pakaian lengkap dan duduk di ranjangnya yang dekat dengan taman rumah sakit itu. Tes, air mata kembali jatuh ketika ia ingat masa lalunya. Ia hampir meraih pecahan kaca yang ia dapatkan dari taman beberapa hari lalu saat ia berada di taman jika saja bayangan Taeyong tak berada di depannya. Ia melepaskan pecahan kaca itu hingga bunyi berdenting terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Ia kembali menangis. Telapak tangannya terdapat segaris tipis luka dengan sedikit darah di tangannya.

" Kenapa kau pergi, oppa jika selalu menahanku di dunia memuakkan ini ? Kenapa kau menahanku pergi ketika kau saja dengan mudahnya pergi ? Apa kau membenciku ? " ujar Marcia sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di lututnya.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hai, Akira di sini...  
Akira kembali lagi setelah sekian lama...

Ok langsung aja review corner

Guest-nim : Annyeong Guest-ssi... Wah makasih banyak buat reviewnya... Akira harap Guest-ssi suka dengan kelanjutan chapter yang satu ini... Happy reading...

Akira berterima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorite dan follow cerita ini... Akira masih harus banyak belajar... Jadi see you next time...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Our Memories Like Disease

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Tangan Marcia bergetar kuat. Perasaan menyesakkan ini kembali lagi. Terlalu sesak hingga napasnya seakan habis. Gambaran kecelakaan itu memenuhi kepalanya hingga mampu hampir memecahkannya. Ia meringkuk di sudut ranjang malam ini.

" Kau penyebab kecelakaan Taeyong ", ujar seorang laki-laki dewasa di ujung ruangan lainnya.

" Diam ".

" Kau pembunuh ".

" Aku bukan pembunuh Taeyong-oppa ".

" Lalu kenapa Taeyong meninggal ? "

Deg. Detakan jantung Marcia seakan berhenti. Matanya membelalak dan bergerak ke sembarang arah.

Prang. Marcia melempar vas bunga yang dapat ia jangkau ke arah laki-laki berjas dokter itu. Bunyi pecahan vas itu memenuhi ruangan yang sayangnya bisa disetting menjadi kedap suara dan tidak.

" Kenapa pembunuh ? Kau takut akan kenyataan kau membunuh Taeyong ? " ujar laki-laki itu sambil memberikan smirknya.

" Aku bukan pembunuh ", teriak Marcia.

" Lalu kenapa Jaejoong-ssi tak pernah terlihat ? Kenapa kedua kakakmu tak pernah membawamu pergi dari sini ? Karena kau pembunuh ".

" Diam ".

Grep. Laki-laki itu menangkap tangan Marcia yang akan meninjunya. Kekehan menakutkan terdengar di telinga Marcia. Ia berusaha melawan dan menendang ke sembarang arah namun tak bisa menggoyahkan posisi laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mendekat dan mengecup pipi Marcia yang mulai dituruni oleh air mata.

" Menyerahlah ".

" Pergi ".

" Kubilang menyerahlah. Kau akan keluar dari sini jika menyerah ".

" Tidak. Tidak untuk yang selama ini kau dan Suho-ssi lakukan pada keluargaku ".

Kekehan itu kembali terdengar.

" Aku bisa menghancurkanmu seperti malam itu ".

Marcia berteriak ketakutan. Memori pelecehan seksual yang ia alami menyeruak dan membuat dirinya bergetar ketakutan.

Napasnya makin lama makin terdengar menakutkan. Lelaki itu memutuskan pergi saat Marcia mengalami kondisi kehilangan kesadarannya. Ya, ia pelakunya. Ia melenggang keluar dari kamar rawat Marcia. Tanpa siapapun sadari, sebuah sosok tak kasat mata mendekati ranjang Marcia dan berbaring di samping Marcia. Ia memeluk erat sosok gadis yang mengalami penderitaan berat itu.

" Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku ".

" Taeyong-oppa ", ujar Marcia lirih dalam kondisi tak sadarnya.

" Aku di sini. Aku di sini. Maafkan aku ", ujar sosok itu sambil memeluk Marcia lebih erat lagi.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Flashback

Tawa pecah dengan begitu keras. Kedua remaja yang sama-sama menjadi reporter sejak lama itu saling berkejaran tanpa tahu para pengunjung taman ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya. Hup. Taeyong menarik tubuh Marcia hingga bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

" Oppa ", pekik Marcia saat Taeyong mengelitikinya.

Taeyong terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Marcia meski akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya ke arah samping Marcia. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke arah bahu Marcia sambil menjaga gadis kesayangannya itu. Senyuman Marcia mengembang melihat seorang lelaki tua menjual beberapa buah bunga mawar yang cantik.

" Can i buy some flowers ? " ujar Taeyong yang mengagetkan Marcia.

" Of course, young man. How many ? "

" Ah, i think all of them. Do you think these flower will fit with this young girl ? " ujar Taeyong.

" Of course. Beautiful flower always fit with beautiful young princess ", kata lelaki tua itu.

Marcia tersipu malu saat Taeyong memberikan sebuket besar bunga mawar itu. Lelaki tua itu memujinya dan memberikan sebuah kalung dengan tangan tuanya pada Marcia.

" You will have difficult time in future but young lady, you will overcome it ", ujar lelaki tua itu.

" Thanks for your advice. I will overcome anything with him. Goodbye grandpa and stay health ", kata Marcia sambil menggandeng Taeyong.

Lelaki tua itu memandang keduanya dengan tatapan sendu seakan dapat membaca takdir. Angin akhir musim semi berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat Marcia sedikit menggigil. Dengan sigap, Taeyong menyampirkan syalnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Marcia.

Marcia selalu dapat tersenyum karena perhatian kecil Taeyong. Keduanya tetap berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Sebuah kolam berukuran lumayan besar membuat keduanya berhenti dan memandangi kolam itu.

" Hari ini adalah hari itu ", gumam Marcia.

" Bersandarlah ".

Marcia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeyong. Wajahnya menyendu.

" Jangan menangis lagi. Mereka takkan suka jika kau menangis lagi. Jessica-ahjumma, Donghae-ahjusshi akan membenci tangisanmu ".

" Aku selalu ingat hari itu ".

" Kita selalu punya memori. Entah itu menyenangkan atau menyedihkan namun memori itu yang membentuk kita ".

" Atau menghancurkan kita. Taeyong-oppa, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Aku tidak tahu harus bergantung pada siapa ".

Taeyong mengelus lembut rambut Marcia.

" Kau bisa bergantung pada yang lain ".

" Aku tidak bisa ".

" Kenapa ? "

" Meski aku memiliki Kris-oppa dan Krystal-unnie, aku tidak bisa menggantungkan diriku pada mereka. Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka khawatir akan kondisiku. Aku tidak bisa menangis di depan mereka. Biarlah aku menjadi maknae mereka yang selalu tersenyum. Setidaknya aku bisa percaya padamu ".

Taeyong memeluk Marcia erat. Ia selalu ingin berada di samping Marcia seperti saat ini. Memeluk gadis yang rapuh ini dan menguatkannya. Terbang bersamanya hingga sayapnya tak lagi bisa dikepakkan. Melihat indahnya dunia dan menua bersama.

" Aku akan selalu melindungimu bahkan saat kau tidak menginginkannya ".

Marcia tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin musim semi membelai wajahnya. Ia ingin diam sejenak dan menikmati keheningan ini. Taeyong tersenyum dan membelai pelan rambut Marcia yang mulai memajang. Ia ingin merekam semua keindahan wajah Marcia meski ia dapat melihatnya setiap hari. Ia ingin mengingat semuanya bahkan setelah kematiannya nanti.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

" Jungkook ".

Panggilan kecil itu membuat pemuda berusia berusia 24 tahun itu menoleh. Ia menemukan sahabatnya semasa high school itu mendekatinya.

" Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun, apa kabar ? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu ".

Pemuda itu yang dipanggil Jaehyun itu tersenyum kalem.

" Aku baru saja kembali dari bisnis di Amerika. Maaf belum mengabarimu ".

" Aigoo, tentu saja. Ada apa kau kemari ? "

" Bisa kita berbicara di ruanganmu ? "

Sikap Jaehyun itu memancing rasa ingin tahu Jungkook hingga ia mengiyakan saja permintaan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka melewati beberapa ruangan sebelum akhirnya tiba di ruangan kerja Jungkook. Jungkook mempersilahkan Jaehyun duduk di sofa sambil mengambil dua kaleng kopi instan. Sejujurnya ia tahu Jaehyun lebih suka kopi buatan barista dibandingkan kopi instan kalengan yang ia berikan.

" Kau mau berbicara ? " tanya Jungkook setelah Jaehyun meminum kopinya.

Ia mendengar helaan halus dari bibir Jaehyun.

" Aku belum menemui gadis itu. Bayangkan kami sudah menikah namun aku belum mengetahui istriku, Jungkook-ah ".

Ok, Jungkook mengerti sikap frustasi Jaehyun. Bayangkan kau menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang bahkan tak hadir di hari pernikahanmu dan kini dirimu sama sekali tidak tahu rupa istrimu.

Jungkook menepuk pundak Jaehyun. Sungguh jika dibandingkan dengan kisah cintanya yang begitu indah bersama istrinya, Taehyung, kisah Jaehyun terlalu banyak misteri di dalamnya.

" Aku tak tahu ini benar atau salah, aku ingin tahu nama data lengkap tentang Lee Minhyung. Mungkin Jimin-hyung bisa membantu ".

" Lee Minhyung, dia lahir tanggal 2 Agustus. Usianya sekitar 21 tahun. Dia lahir di Kanada dan besar di sana. Dia mantan wartawan CBS ".

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya.

" Kau yakin ? Apa nama Inggrisnya Marcia Lee ? "

" Eum, wae ? "

" Jaehyun, dia adalah korban pelecehan seksual Jongdae-uisanim dan korban selamat kejadian Fery Sewol ".

" Apa ? "

" Aku tidak bercanda. Kau bisa lihat di rekam medis milik Yerim-ssi ".

" Tidak mungkin ".

Jungkook berdiri dan mengambil sebuah berkas yang belum sempat ia baca dari meja kerjanya.

" Bacalah ".

Mata Jaehyun menelusuri semua kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana. Ia terlalu terkejut akan sebuah kata di sana. Skizofrenia.

" Dia gila ? " ujar Jaehyun tak percaya.

" Jaehyun, kau tak apa ? "

" Ini penipuan ".

" Jaehyun, tenanglah. Kau bisa memutuskan untuk menceraikannya setelah melihatnya di tempat ini ", ujar Jungkook sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

Jaehyun menegakkan badannya dan mengambil langkah lebar menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh Jungkook.

" Aku harap kau bisa membantu gadis itu, Jaehyun-ah ".

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hai, Akira kembali lagi... Akira berterima kasih banyak untuk semua review yang sudah masuk dan semua yang membaca, favorite dan follow... Ok langsung aja ke review corner ...

markwife192-nim : Hai... makasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini... Ff yang mana nih hehehe ? Well, Akira masih cari ide buat ff heroine soalnya filenya nggak sengaja ke hapus jadi masih perlu waktu buat nulis ulang lanjutannya... Fighting... Happy reading

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Our First Meeting

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Marcia cukup lelah dengan ini. Tubuhnya terikat di ranjang besi kamarnya. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya lemparan vas ke arah Sehun hingga membuat pelipis Sehun terluka. Ia sudah lelah mencoba melepaskan diri dari sini. Sungguh ia tak gila.

" Kau masih tak sadar. Kau sendirian di sini. Tak ada yang bisa melindungimu ", ujar seorang pria berjas dokter yang kembali datang pagi itu.

" Kau ".

" Kau gila, Marcia. Tak ada yang percaya jika kau waras di sini ".

" Lepaskan aku ! "

Pria itu beringsut hingga menjauh ke arah Marcia yang menatapnya sangat tajam. Jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh, pria bermarga Oh itu sudah tewas sejak Marcia menatapnya.

" Kau lucu. Kau sudah tersudut seperti ini, kau masih melawan ".

" Pergi ! "

Pria itu terkekeh. Wajah penuh amarah Marcia benar-benar hiburan untuknya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini sejak pertama kali melihat Marcia. Saat itu, Marcia mengunjungi Seoul bersama Taeyong yang sayangnya pemuda itu sudah tiada. Sejak saat itu, obsesi memiliki Marcia mengalir dalam darahnya. Mengalir begitu deras hingga melihat Marcia dalam pakaian lengkap pun, hormon dan obsesinya mengalir. Ia benar-benar ingin menundukkan Marcia dalam kekuasaannya meski dirinya sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Sungguh, pria itu mampu membuang semua itu bila Marcia mau bersamanya. Sayangnya, gadis kelahiran Kanada itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya hingga ide memasukkan Marcia ke rumah sakit jiwa terlintas di pikirannya.

" Lepas ! "

Mata pria itu menajam dan mencoba melemahkan Marcia yang jelas-jelas merespon dengan tubuh penuh getaran. Ya, reflek alami yang Marcia tunjukkan selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

" Menyerahlah. Kau akan keluar dari sini dan hidup dengan bahagia ".

Cuih. Marcia meludah tepat di wajah pria itu. Geraman penuh amarah dari pria itu dan tarikan keras di lengan Marcia membuat Marcia memekik. Ingatan malam itu membuatnya merespon dengan keluarnya air mata dan mata bergetar ketakutan.

" Kau milikku ", geram pria itu.

" Aku bukan milikmu. Aku milik Taeyong-oppa ".

" Pria brengsek itu sudah mati. Ada aku. Aku lebih baik dari mayat itu ".

Dak. Antukan keras pada dahi pria itu membuat pria itu meringis. Sungguh perlawanan Marcia selalu membuat amarahnya naik.

" Jaga bicaramu ! "

" Apa yang harus kujaga hah ? "

Dak. Kaki kecil Marcia menendang tulang kering pria itu dan membuat geraman cukup keras di telinga gadis itu. Marcia beringsut menjauh saat pria itu menarik tangannya dan menahan pinggang kecilnya.

" Ah ", teriak Marcia saat pria itu mengigit telinga Marcia dan mengulumnya.

Tubuh Marcia bergetar.

" Taeyong-oppa ".

Plak.

" Berhenti memanggil nama si brengsek itu. Panggil namaku ".

" Tidak ".

Plak.

Pipi Marcia terasa panas dan mulutnya mengecap rasa besi di sudut bibirnya. Ia sungguh kesakitan. Tak ada yang pernah memukulnya sebelumnya. Tidak ada. Deg. Pria itu berhenti saat melihat air mata Marcia kembali mengalir. Brak. Pintu dibanting di belakang pria itu. Seorang pemuda bermata tajam memandang ke arahnya.

" Kau apakan istriku ? " ujar pemuda itu.

Pria itu memandang pemuda yang mengaku suami Marcia. Hell, mana mungkin ia percaya. Marcia itu miliknya, pikir pria itu sinting. Tubuh Marcia bergetar. Respon ingatan itu mengambil alih Marcia hingga Marcia tiba-tiba berteriak.

" Sudah kubilang, ia tidak bisa keluar dari sini ", ujar seorang perempuan cantik bernama Jung Chaeyeon.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada teman satu high schoolnya itu. Sret. Ia menarik tangan Marcia. Teriakan dan hampir sebuah tendangan melukai tubuh pemuda yang bernama asli Jung Jaehyun itu. Tatapan tajam Jaehyun membuat Marcia menciut meski ia tetap menarik tangan Marcia kuat-kuat.

" Bekas ini, luka ini, sudah berapa kali kalian memperlakukannya seperti bukan manusia. Keluarkan dia dari sini. Aku walinya mulai sekarang ".

" Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Jaehyun-ssi ", tekan Chaeyeon.

Jaehyun menatap tajam lagi ke arah Chaeyeon.

" Lepaskan dia ".

" Dia gila, Jaehyun-ssi ".

" Dia tidak gila. Aku bertanggung jawab. Lepaskan dia atau aku melaporkan rumah sakit ini atas dasar penganiayaan ".

Ancaman Jaehyun membuat Chaeyeon akhirnya menandatangani surat pengeluaran Marcia dari rumah sakit jiwa itu. Jaehyun langsung menarik tangan Marcia tak peduli gadis itu mengeram kesakitan. Jungkook yang ternyata menyusul Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya saat Jaehyun menghempaskan Marcia ke bangku depan dekat sopir.

" Kau gila, kau menyakiti gadis itu ", ujar Jungkook sambil menarik kerah jas Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melepaskan kasar tangan Jungkook dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Panggilan Jungkook yang juga tak ia hiraukan. Mobil itu melaju terlalu cepat. Di depan pintu rumah sakit, pria yang tadi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Brak. Pintu besar yang dibanting di vila keluarga Kim itu membuat Marcia terkejut. Sungguh ia benci suara keras. Ia benci suara bantingan barang. Ia benci suara ledakan. Jaehyun menyeretnya terlalu kasar hingga ke sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan mendorongnya ke arah ranjang. Jaehyun menindih tubuh Marcia dan mencoba mencium wajah Marcia namun pukulan tangan Marcia membuatnya berhenti. Plak.

" Kau membiarkan orang itu menyentuhmu tapi kau menolakku yang suamimu. Dasar wanita murahan ", ujar Jaehyun.

Marcia terisak. Demi apapun tak ada yang ingin mendapatkan pelecehan seksual. Bantingan pintu dari Jaehyun membuatnya memeluk badannya sendiri. Isakan Marcia makin kencang. Dalam lirihnya, ia mulai berbisik.

" Oppa, Taeyong-oppa, kumohon bawa aku. Mereka semua membenciku ", isaknya.

Jujur isakan itu membuat sosok tak kasat mata di sudut ruangan itu ikut menangis.

" Maafkan aku. Kau belum waktunya pergi. Kumohon maafkan aku ", ujar sosok itu sebelum pergi.

Di tempat lain, Jaehyun menutup matanya. Sungguh ia benci dengan musik yang mendentum namun cara itu yang bisa menyingkirkan penat dan rasa kesalnya. Ia memutar gelasnya. Alkohol jenis vodka dan beberapa buah es batu terguncang di dalam gelas berukuran sedang yang dipegang Jaehyun. Dak. Sebuah tangan menghentakkan gelas itu ke meja bartender.

" Hei, Kook, santai sobat. Kau bisa menghancurkan gelas itu ", kata bartender bernama Kim Yugyeom itu.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengubris ujaran salah satu sahabatnya itu.

" Kau apakan istrimu ? " ujar Jungkook dengan nada dingin.

" Hei sobat, apa maksudmu ... "

" Memangnya kenapa ? Dia mengadu ? Jalang itu mengadu padamu ? "

Bugh. Jungkook memandang dingin ke arah Jaehyun.

" Minhyung bunuh diri bodoh. Beruntung Taehyung-nuna menemukannya. Sekarang pulang ".

" Itu akal-akalanmu saja kan ", tantang Jaehyun.

" Kook, santai. Kau berlebihan ", ujar Yugyeom.

Jungkook tersenyum miring. Ia menarik kerah belakang Jaehyun tanpa peduli Yugyeom mengejarnya. Sungguh ia sudah kesal sekarang. Sementara itu di villa keluarga Kim, Yoongi, wanita yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menikah dengan Park Jimin, dokter bedah terkenal di Korea Selatan, bergerak ke sana kemari. Jujur ia cukup khawatir dengan kondisi di dalam sana. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar yang menjadi tempat operasi dadakan itu. Sudah hampir 3 jam sejak Taehyung menelponnya dengan nada khawatir dan menyuruhnya cepat ke villa keluarga milik Gongmyung, kakak angkat Jungkook.

Kriet. Jimin keluar dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan latexnya dan baju bedahnya.

" Bagaimana dengan gadis itu ? " ujar Yoongi ketakutan.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut wanita berkulit seputih salju itu.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Tusukan ke perutnya hampir melukai heparnya namun untung saja melenceng ke arah otot abdomennya. Aku bersyukur yang terkena tancapan pisau itu hanya kapiler dan vena heparnya. Dia akan baik-baik saja ".

Brak. Pintu dibuka kasar dan terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan wajah penuh lebam. Yoongi jelas-jelas tahu penyebab lebam di wajah Jaehyun karena pukulan keras Jungkook dan pasti penyebabnya karena gadis yang terbaring di kamar itu. Kriet. Taehyung keluar dari kamar gadis yang ia temukan hampir tewas itu dengan raut lega.

Namun sayangnya tak lama. Gadis bermata tajam itu menatap ke arah Jaehyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

" Dia baik-baik saja kan noona ? " tanya Jungkook penuh kekhawatiran.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Sementara ini, aku dan Jimin yang bertanggungjawab atas Lee Minhyung. Sungguh aku menyayangkan tindakan bodohmu, Jae. Aku tak tahu harus apalagi. Gadis itu hampir expire ".

Deg. Jantung Jaehyun serasa hampir berhenti. Sungguh kata-kata expire dan kematian adalah kata yang sangat ia benci.

" Noona ".

" Kau belum boleh masuk ke dalam. Seokjin-unnie masih membersihkan kamar itu. Sungguh darah yang keluar banyak sekali. Aku serasa mengigil karenanya ".

" Noona, aku ... "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan padaku. Katakan maaf itu saat Marcia sudah sadar ", ujar Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Jaehyun.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hari berganti. Marcia membuka mata tepat di hitungan hari ke lima sejak operasi itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan berputar. Matanya menangkap dua cairan berwarna bening dan merah di kantong yang berbeda dan tersambung dengan tangan kanannya. Marcia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau ia bukan berada di rumah sakit namun tabung oksigen dan alat pendeteksi denyut jantung di sana bekerja dengan baik. Ia membuka masker oksigennya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus. Ia merasa sedikit sesak. Apa yang terjadi, batin Marcia yang kemudian teringat percobaan bunuh dirinya.

Ia tersenyum miris.

" Lagi-lagi gagal ", lirihnya.

Ia berusaha duduk namun meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri. Marcia yakin kalau jahitannya belum kering betul hingga membuatnya kesakitan. Clek. Suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian gadis Kanada itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Ucapan orang itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

" Kau sudah sadar ? "

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hai, hai...

Akira balik lagi nih...

Wah review yang masuk, Akira benar-benar mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Akira akhir-akhir ini punya banyak ide tapi belum bisa diwujudkan semua dalam bentuk cerita. Well, sebenarnya kemarin Akira sempat kepikiran buat nulis kembali ff Love or Mistake sama A Short Journey tapi masih diolah lagi... Menurut pendapat kalian gimana ?

Oh ya langsung aja ke review corner..

Markwife192-nim : Hai hai... Wah makasih nih... Itu Jaehyun udah ketemu Minhyung... Gimana chapter kali ini ? Semoga kamu suka ya ? Fighting...

Guest-nim : Hai hai... Ini udah dilanjut kok.. Nanti kita lihat ke depannya, apa Jaehyun bisa tetap setia sama Marcia atau gimana..

Markiepoo-nim : Hai hai... Makasih banyak buat semangatnya... Wah Akira masih harus banyak belajar buat cerita yang detail penggambarannya... Mungkin di chapter depannya ya ? Semoga kamu suka chapter ini...

Aku mau kasih dikit bocoran nih...

Nanti di chapter yang akan datang, hubungan Marcia dan Jaehyun nggak akan berjalan lancar karena ada orang ketiga dan permasalahan di keluarga Marcia mulai muncul lagi... Well menurut kalian siapa ? Comment aja dan aku tunggu tebakan kalian...

Oh ya segini aja

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Let Me Know

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Marcia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia hampir menarik infusnya hingga hampir melukai pergelangan tangannya namun tangannya ditarik dengan lembut oleh pemuda yang ia tidak ia ketahui namanya itu namun sempat menamparnya.

" Lepaskan aku ", cicit Marcia dengan penuh ketakutan.

Pemuda yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu menarik tangannya dari lengan Marcia. Jujur penolakan Marcia membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Apakah itu karena kata-katanya yang sangat menyakitkan hati Marcia atau dirinya yang sudah bertindak keterlaluan ? Tes. Marcia kembali menangis tanpa gadis itu sadari. Ia ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Marcia namun ia terlalu takut Marcia akan menolaknya seperti tadi. Ringisan kesakitan Marcia rasakan saat ia mencoba duduk. Jaehyun menahan tubuh Marcia yang reflek bergetar.

" Jangan bangun mendadak dulu. Luka operasimu belum sembuh ", ujar Jaehyun dengan nada melembut meski terasa dingin di telinga Marcia.

Tangan Jaehyun merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Marcia. Clek. Bunyi pintu dibuka dan menampakkan Taehyung yang membawa senampan makanan.

" Nuna ? "

" Jungkook ingin bicara denganmu di luar ".

" Ada apa ? "

" Nanti kau juga tahu. Cepatlah ".

Jaehyun menegakkan badannya dan segera keluar. Sungguh pukulan Jungkook beberapa hari lalu masih terasa ngilu di rahangnya. Taehyung mendudukkan diri di ranjang yang ditempati Marcia. Ia membantu Marcia melepaskan kabel-kabel alat pendeteksi jantung dan beberapa kabel lain yang menempel di bagian tubuh Marcia.

" Eung ? "

" Ya ? Kau ingin apa ? " tanya Taehyung lembut sambil mengusap kepala Marcia.

" Boleh aku mandi ? Badanku sangat lengket ", lirih Marcia.

Taehyung menampilkan senyuman kotaknya tanpa melepaskan usapan tangannya di rambut Marcia.

" Tentu. Mau aku bantu ? Sebentar kusiapkan air hangatnya dulu ".

Kaki jenjang Taehyung beralih ke arah sebuah meja geser yang biasa ada di kamar rawat rumah sakit dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang dilengkapi heater itu di atas meja itu. Tubuhnya bergerak luwes ketika menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Suara kran terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Marcia. Sebagai informasi saja, suara kran di rumah sakit jiwa yang pernah Marcia tinggali sangat berisik dan telinga Marcia termasuk telinga yang cukup peka. Mungkin karena profesinya sebagai wartawan dulu. Taehyung menyelesaikan menata semua perlengkapan Marcia tanpa Marcia ketahui. Salahkan dirinya yang kembali melamun. Ia baru tahu Taehyung selesai ketika gadis yang seusia dengan kakak perempuannya itu membantunya berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membantunya mandi.

Hanya perlu waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga Marcia duduk di atas meja rias itu. Di belakangnya, Taehyung dengan telaten mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer. Tak lupa tangan halus perempuan itu menyisir rambut Marcia dengan sisir di tangannya.

" Rambutmu sangat lembut ", ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

" Terima kasih. Menurut unnie, warna rambut ini cocok denganku ", kata Marcia sambil memegang ujung rambutnya yang sudah berwarna pink strawberry blonde.

" Aigoo, tentu saja. Cha, sudah siap. Aigoo, kau sangat cantik ", pekik Taehyung penuh semangat.

Marcia tersenyum. Dengan sigap, perempuan kurus itu membantu Marcia duduk di ranjangnya dan membantunya untuk menyuapinya. Makanan itu terasa pas di lidah Marcia seperti makanan buatan Jaejoong dulu. Tanpa sadar, ingatan akan Jaejoong membuat mata Marcia meredup. Tentu saja Taehyung takkan melewatkan itu. Ia membereskan peralatan makan Marcia saat Seokjin masuk dan memeriksa kondisi Marcia dengan peralatannya. Perempuan seusia Kris itu sudah keluar tanpa interaksi berarti dengan Marcia sambil membawa peralatan makan Marcia.

Taehyung menyamankan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang ukuran king size yang ditempati Marcia itu. Ia menghela napasnya. Ini takkan mudah, batinnya.

" Minhyung-ah ", panggil Taehyung.

Marcia mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh Taehyung tidak tega dengan ini.

" Boleh aku mengetahui tentang ceritamu hingga kau masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa itu ? " ujar Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

Pundak Marcia bergetar seakan menahan tangis. Dengan segera, Taehyung memeluk Marcia untuk menenangkannya. Ia selalu tahu kalau Marcia butuh sandaran. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mengetahui masa lalu Marcia dari Jaehyun meski tidak detail. Suara isakan itu sungguh membuat hati Taehyung merasa terluka. Makhluk kejam manakah yang pernah menorehkan luka pada diri Marcia hingga sosok gadis itu seperti rapuh melebihi porselen ?

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

" Kau menyalahkanku ? " ujar Jaehyun dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

Jungkook memutar matanya. Sungguh, dari kalimatnya, mana yang membuat Jaehyun merasa disalahkan. Ia hanya bilang Marcia butuh pemahaman yang lebih dan Jaehyun tanpa sadar menyakitinya.

" Dengar, Jung Jaehyun. Sungguh, aku tahu kau jenius dengan otakmu itu tapi kondisi Marcia tidak bisa semudah itu disamaratakan dengan penderita depresi lainnya ".

" Kau bilang dia terdiagnosis skizofrenia bukan ? Dia gila bukan depresi ", sergah Jaehyun.

Boleh Jungkook memukul Jaehyun lagi sekarang. Ia perlu sedikit memukul kepala Jaehyun hingga pemuda keras kepala itu otaknya sedikit bergeser ke arah yang lebih tepat.

" Taehyung-nuna sedang memeriksa ulang diagnosis dr. Oh. Aku sendiri jujur meragukan hasil diagnosisnya. Well bukan karena dia seniorku yang sedikit bermasalah tapi ada yang dia sembunyikan ".

Jaehyun menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang sibuk meresap teh hangatnya. Teh camomile buatan Seokjin memang nomor satu setelah buatan Taehyung, istrinya tercinta. Uh, Jungkook kini merindukan istrinya yang masih sibuk di dalam kamar Marcia dengan kertas-kertas berisi pedoman diagnosis itu.

Jaehyun meneliti kebohongan di wajah Jungkook yang terlihat santai. Pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu menyodorkan berkas seperti medical record. Tertulis berkas dengan psikolog bernama Krystal Lee. Tunggu Krystal Lee ? Bukankah itu istri dari Gongmyung ? Matanya hampir terbelalak ketika membaca kalau Marcia pernah kehilangan orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang saat berusia 10 tahun bahkan menyaksikan bagaimana ledakan itu membakar habis pesawat yang ditumpangi orang tua Marcia. Marcia melihat bagaimana Kris pernah hampir meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil dan terakhir ia pernah melihat Taeyong hampir mati lemas. Ya, Taeyong, Lee Taeyong, kakak kandungnya. Jaehyun membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. Selama ini, pria yang beruntung menjaga dan melindungi Marcia adalah kakaknya ? Dunia begitu sempit.

Jungkook membiarkan Jaehyun dalam keterkejutannya. Mata hitam Jungkook mengetahui semuanya. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul dari dalam diri Jaehyun. Bagaimana pun Jaehyun melukai malaikat kakaknya. Malaikat yang bahkan diperlakukan seperti ratu selama hidupnya dan Jaehyun melayangkan tangannya pada malaikat itu.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? Kenapa dia didiagnosis sebagai penderita skizofrenia ? Apa karena kehilangan Taeyong hyung ? "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau ingat kalau aku bilang dia pernah menjadi korban pemerkosaan dr. Jongdae ? "

" Dia ? Marcia ? "

" Ya, tepat saat menjalani terapi untuk depresinya, kejadian itu terjadi. Aku kurang mengerti kasusnya. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Hoseok-hyung untuk itu. Mengenai skizofrenia, aku ragu. Kurasa Marcia hanya dalam tahap depresi. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang begitu melindunginya dan boom, semuanya seakan menjauh darinya ".

" Dia bisa sembuh ? "

" Tentu saja bisa, Jaehyun-ah. Diagnosis sudah selesai, Jungkook-ah. Tepat dugaanmu, Minhyung hanya mengalami depresi ", ujar Taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala.

" Kurasa pemberian obat anti depresi bukan hal yang tepat karena dr. Oh memberi banyak obat aneh di dalam resepnya ", kata Jungkook.

" Aku akan memberikan terapi psikologis untuknya dan kuharap kau bisa memberikan obat yang tepat setelah mendiagnosisnya sendiri. Kau tak apa, Jaehyun-ah ? " ujar Taehyung yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun yang terlihat merenung.

" Tak apa, nuna. Bagaimana dengan Marcia ? "

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

" Dia menangis sangat lama. Kenangan itu menyakiti dirinya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan terapi penghapusan memori karena bagaimana pun memori itu yang akan menguatkan Marcia suatu hari. Dia akan lekas pulih. Kau boleh menemaninya. Dia butuh dukungan dan sandaran baru, Jaehyun-ah. Dia tersesat kini. Peganglah tangannya erat dan peluk dia dengan lembut ".

Jaehyun tak berbicara setelahnya hanya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar Marcia dan menghilang di baliknya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti saat Marcia tertidur dengan keringat yang membasahi bajunya. Tubuh gadis itu bergerak gelisah. Ia segera menidurkan dirinya di samping Marcia dan menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengannya sedangkan tangan lainnya mengusap keringat Marcia.

" Apa yang kau mimpikan ? " tanya Jaehyun lirih.

" Taeyong-oppa. Andwae. Kumohon kembali ", rancau Marcia.

Grep. Jaehyun memeluk Marcia sebagai bentuk refleknya. Dulu saat Doyoung mengalami mimpi buruk, Jaehyun sering memeluk gadis itu. Marcia hampir memekik dan matanya melebar saat bangun. Tak lama kemudian sebuah isakan terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Jaehyun. Ya, Marcia menangis sambil merancaukan nama Taeyong.

Jaehyun merasakan sakit lagi. Entah sedalam apa cinta Marcia pada Taeyong, kakaknya, namun yang Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong ibarat jantung bagi Marcia. Ketika eksistensi Taeyong hilang, Marcia tak lebih seperti mayat hidup.

" Menangislah. Jangan ditahan. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega ", bisik Jaehyun.

Genggaman erat di baju bagian depan Jaehyun mengerat. Jaehyun bisa mendengar tangisan Marcia dan merasakan bagaimana basahnya pakaiannya karena air mata Marcia.

" Tak apa. Menangislah. Aku ada di sini. Aku akan melindungimu ", bisik Jaehyun sekali lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Marcia.

Tanpa ia sadari, sosok tak kasat mata berwajah tampan di sudut ruangan itu tersenyum miris. Adiknya kini jatuh pada pesona gadisnya.

" Apa aku harus lega atau aku harus cemburu sekarang ? " gumam sosok yang ternyata arwah Taeyong itu.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Ting. Bunyi lonceng kecil yang ada di dekat pintu kafe dengan gaya vintage itu berbunyi bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang berjas hitam dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu masuk ke dalam kafe itu. Mata tajamnya menelusur ke berbagai arah di sudut kafe hingga berhenti ke sosok gadis cantik dengan mini dress berwarna pink yang melekuk indah di tubuh gadis itu. Pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun itu mendengus melihat bibir yang berwarna merah dari perempuan itu. Ok, Sehun akui perempuan itu seksi namun tidak menarik sama sekali. Lebih menarik sosok Marcia yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak ia temui. Seorang pelayan menanyainya mengenai pemesanan dan lainnya hingga ia diantar ke meja gadis itu.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak namun bangun dengan gaya anggun yang mengingatkan Sehun pada gaya artis bernama Tiffany Hwang yang kini menjadi istri dari Jung Yunho. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang bernama lengkap Park Sooyoung.

" Oh Sehun. Apakah anda Park Sooyoung ? " ujar Sehun basa-basi setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan halus Sooyoung.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Terlalu menakutkan bagi Sehun. Sehun lebih suka senyuman jenaka Marcia ngomong-ngomong.

Keduanya duduk dan memesan beberapa menu. Sehun menyadari gadis itu gugup saat berhadapan dengannya.

" Anda memberitahu kalau anda bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun, kakak tiriku. Apa benar ? "

Sooyoung bukan tipe yang bertele-tele dan sangat ambisius persis Tiffany-ssi, batin Sehun.

" Tentu. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lalu ".

" Bisa kau beritahu dimana Jaehyun-oppa ? " desak Sooyoung.

Menarik, gadis ini bisa menjadi pionku yang lain, batin sehun.

" Tentu, aku melihatnya di ... "

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hai, hai...

Akira balik lagi nih...

Untuk review yang masuk, Akira benar-benar mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Akira akhir-akhir ini punya banyak ide tapi belum bisa diwujudkan semua dalam bentuk cerita. Well, Ada beberapa review yang pengen Love or Mistake kembali dipublish, Akira akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk jadi kemungkinan akan tertunda publishnya. Nggak papa kan ?

Oh ya langsung aja ke review corner..

Markeu02-nim : Hai hai... Wah makasih nih... Akira nggak nyangka kalau feelnya bisa sampe ke pembaca. Ya, dulu Akira pernah publish tapi sempet kuhapus ffnya. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Markwife192-nim : Hai hai... Wah makasih banyak buat responnya. Akira benar-benar bingung dengan alur yang Akira buat sendiri. Semoga masih nyambung dan nggak ngebosenin. Fighting... Semoga suka dengan chapter ini...

Aku mau kasih dikit bocoran nih...

Nanti di chapter yang akan datang, kalau Krystal dan Kris dimunculkan lagi gimana ?

Well menurut kalian siapa orang ketiga di hubungan Marcia dan Jaehyun ? Comment aja dan aku tunggu tebakan kalian...

Oh ya segini aja

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Our Problem

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Brak.

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa hingga terbanting membuat Kris sedikit berjengkit kaget. Ia melihat adiknya, Krystal menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang selalu diberikan setiap bertemu dengan Kris sejak kejadian Marcia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

" Krystal, apa-apaan ini ? " ujar Kris setelah Krystal melempar wajahnya dengan berkas yang ia bawa.

" Kemana Marcia kau bawa hah ? Dia tidak ada di rumah sakit jiwa ", geram Krystal.

" Apa ? "

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kris ! Dimana Marcia ? "

" Dia masih berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Kemarin Sehun melaporkan kalau ia mengamuk ", bantah Kris.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh hah ? Aku sudah ke sana tadi pagi dan dia keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa seminggu lalu. Dimana kau sembunyikan Marcia, Kris ? " bentak Krystal.

" Demi Tuhan, Sehun berkata kalau adik kita masih di rumah sakit jiwa, Krystal ".

" Jangan bawa nama Tuhan dalam kebohonganmu. Kau pikir Sehun jujur padamu hah ? Marcia adikmu ? Kalau Marcia adikmu, kau tidak akan memasukkan dia ke rumah sakit jiwa bodoh ! "

" Jaga bicaramu padaku. Aku kakakmu ".

" Kakak ? Kau menamparku dan membuang adikmu demi istrimu dan kau masih mengatakan kalau kau kakakku ? Baik jika kau tidak mau memberitahu, aku akan mencarinya sendiri dan membawa pergi Marcia dari hadapanmu ".

Ketukan heels Krystal terdengar begitu tajam di telinga Kris. Brak. Sepertinya adiknya menendang tong sampah di luar ruangannya. Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya. Sungguh ia selalu berdebat setiap kali Krystal datang. Ia menghela napasnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya. Lengan panjangnya menekan angka 1 dan 2 serta tombol handfree.

" Hoseok, tolong cari informasi soal adikku, Marcia sekarang. Nanti sore aku tunggu laporanmu ", ujar Kris yang langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu balasan Hoseok.

Di lain tempat, Hoseok menatap aneh pada layar ponselnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menaruh ponselnya di meja cafe yang ia datangi.

" Kenapa Hoseok-ah ? " tanya gadis cantik berpipi tembem di depannya.

" Sajangnim memintaku mencari informasi soal adiknya. Oh ya Wendy, bagaimana tugasmu ? Lancar ? "

Gadis yang dipanggil Wendy itu tersenyum.

Ia mengaduk vanilla milkshakenya.

" Aku belum menemukan adik klienku. Entahlah. Aku masih akan mencarinya lagi setelah tadi klienku bilang adiknya dibawa pergi dari tempat yang kuberitahu ".

Grep. Tangan Hoseok memegang tangan Wendy yang bebas. Senyuman manis Hoseok lemparkan untuk gadis yang besar di Kanada dan Amerika itu. Wendy membulatkan matanya.

" Kau pasti menemukannya. Kau mantan agen CIA yang paling berbakat. Kau pasti menemukannya ", ujar Hoseok penuh keyakinan.

" Kau ini. Ingin membuatku besar kepala hah ? "

" Well, tidak juga. Kepalamu sudah besar tuh ".

" Mwo ? "

Hoseok tertawa melihat Wendy membulatkan matanya lagi. Tawanya berhenti saat ia melihat nama Jennie terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kalem sebelum menjawab ponsel itu dan akhirnya berpamitan dengan Wendy sebelum laki-laki seusia Namjoon itu menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Wendy menatap ke arah minumannya. Ia menghela napasnya.

" Pabbo Wendy-ah. Hoseok sudah punya Jennie. Untuk apa kau berharap ", bisik Wendy pada dirinya sendiri.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Semua manusia memiliki amarah dan kesedihan. Ia juga bisa kecewa. Namun apakah bisa dibenarkan bila itu terjadi pada Taeyong yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang arwah. Hanya nyawa manusia yang tertinggal di dunia karena ketidakrelaan untuk meninggalkan keluarga dan orang yang ia cintai. Seperti saat ini. Taeyong memandang sendu ke arah Marcia yang terlihat sibuk dengan lukisannya. Seperti biasanya, Marcia menumpahkan banyak emosi saat melukis wajahnya. Ia tahu, ia mengecewakan Marcia dengan tidak menyelamatkan dirinya lebih dahulu dan malah sibuk merekam pembicaraan kapten kapal dan menara pemantau dibandingkan menyelamatkan Marcia dan membuat fakta palsu kalau ia meninggal karena menyelamatkan Marcia.

Marcia masih seakan tanpa nyawa meski kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama. Taeyong tahu ini salahnya. Seandainya ia tidak egois saat itu dan berlari bersama Marcia mungkin ia bisa menemani Marcia hingga sekarang. Tangan Marcia melemas hingga kuas yang dipegangnya jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Air mata yang seharusnya tak mengalir kini malah membasahi pipi Marcia.

" Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang seegois dirimu, oppa ? " ujar Marcia sambil meremas rok panjangnya.

Sret. Bruk. Suara benda yang beradu dengan lantai mengalihkan perhatian Marcia. Tangan kecilnya reflek menghapus air matanya.

" Astaga, Jungkook benar-benar sialan. Kenapa dia menaruh papan skateboardnya di dekat balkon sih. Oh hai Marcia, maaf mengganggu ", ujar Jaehyun yang salah tingkah karena tak sengaja ketahuan mengintip Marcia.

Taeyong yang melihat itu melipat lengannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah Jaehyun yang tentu saja tidak dapat melihat dirinya.

" Jaehyun-ah, kau melihat skateboardku ? " teriak Jungkook dari luar kamar.

" Tidak tahu ", jawab Jaehyun.

Mata Marcia masih terpaku pada Jaehyun seakan meminta penjelasan meski badan Marcia sedikit bergetar sebagai reflek saat berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat Jaehyun mendekatinya. Sret. Mata bulat Marcia makin membulat saat Jaehyun merapikan selimut yang ia sampirkan pada tubuhnya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan di udara sedingin ini ? " ujar Jaehyun.

" Terima kasih ", lirih Marcia.

" Eh ? Ah, ya. Masuklah. Kau sudah sangat kedinginan ".

Marcia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membereskan peralatan melukisnya dibantu oleh Jaehyun. Entah karena apa, sebuah cabang pohon sakura yang cukup besar jatuh. Brak. Peralatan lukis Marcia jatuh berceceran di balkon. Reflek, Jaehyun memeluk Marcia. Mata Marcia membulat dan tanpa sadar, memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. Hiks. Isakan terdengar dari Marcia. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

" Tak apa, aku di sini. Tak apa ", ujar Jaehyun berulang kali.

" Aku takut ", cicit Marcia.

" Tak apa. Kita ke dalam. Cabang itu jatuh karena sudah tua. Itu normal ", ujar Jaehyun berbohong.

Jaehyun menghela napas pelan ketika melihat ke arah cabang pohon yang terpotong itu. Ia menatap heran pada cabang itu. Ya bukan tanpa alasan, cabang itu masih muda dan begitu kokoh serta tak ada angin di sekitar sini.

Di sisi balkon lainnya, Taeyong menatap tak percaya pada dirinya. Entah kenapa efek kemarahannya begitu menakutkan hingga menakuti Marcia.

" Kau gila melakukan itu ? Marcia bisa terluka ", ujar seorang gadis yang juga tak kasat mata pada Taeyong.

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku hampir melukainya ", cicit Taeyong.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Gadis berbaju hitam itu yang kini menjabat sebagai grim reaper pengawas menatap ke arah Taeyong.

" Kau bisa melukainya jika tidak mengontrol emosimu ".

" Lalu kenapa hal ini tidak terjadi saat Sehun dengan paksa meniduri Marcia ? " teriak Taeyong.

" Kau masih arwah baru saat itu ".

" Aku belum saatnya mati kan ? Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus yang mati ? "

" Taeyong ! "

" Berikan aku kesempatan untuk kembali ".

" Tidak bisa, Taeyong. Tubuhmu sudah hancur ".

" Aku tidak peduli. Ini salahmu. Jika kau tidak meledakkan pesawat orang tua Marcia, semuanya takkan terjadi. Kembalikan aku ".

Gadis bernama Luhan itu menghela napasnya.

" Aku tidak bisa ".

" Kau egois, Luhan. Hanya karena harus menunggu sekitar 12 tahun bertemu cinta pertamamu, kau menjemputku sialan ".

" Taeyong ! "

Angin lumayan besar berhembus saat Taeyong pergi.

" Maafkan aku ", ujar Luhan saat menatap Marcia yang masih memeluk Jaehyun di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jaehyun mengelus rambut Marcia. Ia terkejut melihat Marcia ketakutan hanya karena bunyi dahan pohon yang jatuh. Apa yang terjadi padamu ? batin Jaehyun. Lamunan Jaehyun terputus saat mendengar deru napas Marcia mulai teratur.

" Selamat tidur, my princess ", ujar Jaehyun sambil mengecup dahi Marcia.

Dengan lembut, ia melepaskan pelukan Marcia dan turun perlahan dari tempat tidur istrinya itu. Ia sempat tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamar Marcia dengan perlahan. Jantungnya seakan hampir berhenti saat seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

" Astaga, eomma. Kau mengagetkanku ", ujar Jaehyun pada wanita itu.

" Apa dia Marcia ? " tanya Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan.

" Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku, ara ? "

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Jaehyun. Dalam hati, ia merindukan sosok Marcia yang selama ini ia jaga dan dua tahun ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Di lain tempat, Jungkook menatap berkas hasil diagnosis Marcia dengan penuh perhatian. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia benar-benar kebingungan dengan kasus Marcia. Ia sudah mengalami depresi sejak kecil dan kini depresinya bertambah dan trauma pada laki-laki masih boleh dikatakan salah satu yang membuatnya kebingungan sekarang. Bau kopi yang tercium benar-benar menenangkannya terlebih saat ia melihat sang istri, Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya dan menganalisis hasil diagnosisnya pula.

" Nuna ? "

" Eum ? "

" Kau yakin Jaehyun bisa mengembalikan Marcia seperti dulu ? "

" Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin Jaehyun bisa. Aku mulai melihat cinta di matanya untuk Marcia mulai tumbuh ".

" Prff ".

" Ya ! Kenapa kau tertawa ? " ujar Taehyung sambil memukul lengan Jungkook main-main.

Jungkook makin mengeraskan tawanya. Sungguh melihat istrinya ini merajuk adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Taehyung ikut tertawa saat suaminya menampilkan gigi kelinci imut yang sama sekali cocok dengan wajah tampan Jungkook namun semua berhenti saat Sehun memasuki ruangannya tanpa ada kesopanan sama sekali.

" Sepertinya manner seseorang dalam masalah ", ujar Taehyung sinis.

" Oh, Taehyung sayang, seharusnya kau tidak menikah dengan si brengsek ini. Dimana Marcia Lee ? " kata Sehun sambil mengebrak meja Jungkook.

Dengan senyuman mengejek, Jungkook menatap Sehun.

" Kenapa kau harus tahu ? Marcia adalah obyek seksualmu kah ? Kurasa dia berada di tempat aman sekarang ".

" Dimana Marcia ? " tekan Sehun sambil menarik kerah baju Jungkook.

" Santai. Dia berada di tempat yang aman dan kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya sampai kau bertemu dengannya di pengadilan ", kata Jungkook sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun pada lehernya.

Brak. Sehun mengebrak meja Jungkook lagi namun hanya dibalas santai oleh Jungkook.

" Kau akan menyesal. Kau akan dipisahkan dari Taehyung ", ancam Sehun sebelum keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

Pria yang berusia beberapa tahun di atas Taehyung itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Jungkook dan menekan layar ponselnya dengan keras sebelum tersambung pada sebuah nomor.

" Nayeon, aku butuh bantuanmu ", ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari klinik milik Jung Hoseok itu.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan, Jungkook menghela napasnya berat. Selalu seperti ini sejak dulu permasalahannya dengan Sehun sementara Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

" Tenanglah, Gongmyung-hyung akan melindungi kita. Aku juga akan melindungimu, Tae-nuna ".

" Tapi jika eomma ikut campur ... "

" Sst. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita berjuang untuk kebaikan orang lain maka Tuhan akan menolong kita. Eommoni hanya perlu waktu untuk menerimaku yang hanya anak yatim piatu yang tak punya harta ini. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja ".

Anggukan pelan Jungkook terima dan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menguatkannya di tengah masalahnya ini.

Hari berganti dan seperti takdir yang sudah ditentukan, matahari kembali bersinar dengan sangat terang. Marcia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Sungguh melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung di area dapur sambil memasak bersama dan melemparkan candaan seperti itu bukan hal yang baik. Sungguh, momen ini membuatnya rindu pada Taeyong, cinta sejatinya yang telah mati. Dulu Taeyong dan dirinya sering bercanda seakan seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook meski kedua orang di depannya ini bisa lebih kekanakan dibandingkan dirinya.

" Kau melihat apa ? " tanya Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Marcia.

" Jae ", ujar Marcia sedikit lirih.

" Ya ? Ah, kau melihat mereka berdua ? Harus kuakui mereka benar-benar serasi ", kata Jaehyun yang mengikuti arah pandang Marcia.

Sungguh, terapi yang diberikan Jungkook dan Taehyung sedikit banyak berdampak positif pada Marcia meski beberapa kali Marcia masih menunjukkan respon ketakutan saat mendengar suara ledakan atau bertemu dengan orang baru.

" Kau akan bekerja ? " tanya Marcia retoris.

Jaehyun melemparkan senyumannya dan mengelus rambut halus Marcia.

" Ya. Tenang saja, aku akan pulang saat makan siang nanti ".

" Tapi ... "

" Gwaechana, penyataan cintaku kemarin tak perlu kau pedulikan dulu ara ? Fokus pada pengobatanmu dulu dan ah ya, aku mau mengajakmu ke gereja sabtu ini jika kau tak keberatan ? "

" Tentu tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja ? "

" Kau akan baik-baik saja ", balas Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Marcia dengan lembut.

" Aigoo, mataku. Ini terlalu manis ", ujar Jungkook mengagetkan keduanya.

Pukulan gemas Jungkook terima dari istrinya setelah mengganggu momen romantis Jaehyun dan Marcia.

" Sakit, nuna ", ujar Jungkook dengan wajah memelas.

" Menjijikkan, Jeon ", kata Jaehyun.

Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya dan duduk di samping Taehyung yang sedang menyiapkan makanannya.

" Apa aku akan baik-baik saja jika datang ke pesta tahunan perusahaan Jae ? " tanya Marcia tiba-tiba.

Semuanya mendadak hening. Taehyung masih memegang mangkok sup milik Jungkook yang belum ia isi. Jungkook sendiri melebarkan matanya sementara Jaehyun menatap tak percaya pada Marcia.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba sayang ? Ada apa ? " tanya Jaehyun yang sadar terlebih dahulu.

Marcia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

" Aku hanya ingin mencoba. Bolehkan ? Aku ingin mencoba bersama denganmu ", ujar Marcia lirih.

" Sayang ... "

" Kurasa tak apa. Marcia akan baik-baik saja terlebih ada Jaehyun di sana dan juga ia bisa bertemu dengan Krystal-nuna ", ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung melemparkan senyumannya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ", ujar Taehyung dengan nada menenangkan.

Marcia perlahan mulai tenang dan melemparkan senyumannya pada keluarga barunya yang baru tinggal beberapa minggu bersamanya ini. Sungguh entah mengapa Marcia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memberinya Taehyung yang sangat dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah, Jungkook yang terkadang kekanakan namun selalu dapat diandalkan dan Jaehyun yang selalu memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum saat Jaehyun mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan berpamitan padanya. Raut wajah Marcia berubah saat mobil Jaehyun dan Jungkook sudah menjauh dari vila keluarga Kim itu.

" Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin tersenyum bebas lagi. Tuhan, kumohon jangan belenggu aku dalam masa lalu ".

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Tepat tanggal 18 Mei, perusahaan yang dipimpin Jaehyun yang berada di bawah pimpinan Gongmyung merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 3 tahun. Suasana begitu ramai meski tokoh utama dalam perayaan ini masih berada di dalam mobilnya di tempat parkir. Jaehyun bisa merasakan Marcia bergetar hebat.

" Sayang ".

" Tunggu sebentar, Jae. Aku masih takut ".

" Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku di sampingmu ".

Marcia mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Jaehyun turun terlebih dulu sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk Marcia. Seperti janjinya, Jaehyun melindungi Marcia selama memasuki hall hotel ini. Ia berulang kali mengelus punggung tangan Marcia yang ada dalam genggamannya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, ok ? " bisik Jaehyun saat akan memasuki hall tempat perayaan dilakukan.

Semua pandangan yang tertuju pada Jaehyun dan Marcia sempat membuat Marcia tak nyaman terlebih ini adalah interaksi pertamanya dengan banyak orang setelah sekian tahun. Dengan lembut Jaehyun menarik pundak Marcia untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan merangkul pinggang Marcia hingga menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Namun tak selamanya malam itu berlangsung baik. Suasana mulai memanas saat Sooyoung mendatangi mejanya dan Marcia.

" Oppa, kau datang ? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi ", ujar Sooyoung sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

" Senang bertemu denganmu juga ", jawab Jaehyun tanpa minat.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Marcia yang terlihat gugup.

" Kau tak apa ? "

" Aku baik-baik saja ", ujar Marcia dengan gugup.

Sooyoung menatap datar pada interaksi keduanya dan memutuskan pergi. Gadis dengan pakaian seksi itu memutuskan mengambil mic dari MC dan menatap ke arah Jaehyun dengan senyuman penuh obsesinya.

" Maaf mengganggu waktu anda semuanya. Aku Park Sooyoung, putri dari Jung Yunho ingin mengumumkan satu hal ", ujar Sooyoung yang memancing perhatian banyak orang di hall itu.

Senyuman Sooyoung makin melebar saat Jaehyun ikut memperhatikannya.

" Aku akan mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Jung Jaehyun-oppa malam ini. Kami akan segera menikah ".

Kericuhan mulai terjadi. Beberapa orang berbisik mengenai kedatangannya yang bersama dengan Jaehyun atau mengomentari beberapa hal. Deg. Jantung Marcia seakan berhenti dan dengan reflek, ia menoleh ke arah suaminya itu. Pikirannya berputar mengenai perilaku Jaehyun padanya selama ini. Apakah ia hanya mainan Jaehyun ?

Kepalanya mendadak pusing saat mendengar dengungan pembicaraan banyak orang. Ia sedikit memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin lepas kendali sekarang. Keringat seakan keluar dari semua pori-pori kulitnya dan membuatnya tegang. Ayolah, orang dengan social phobia bukan orang yang ramah dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Jaehyun yang menyadari itu langsung mengelus pundak Marcia dan menariknya pada pelukannya dan semua itu makin membuat semua orang berkasak-kusuk. Sungguh, Jaehyun ingin membungkam mulut semua orang jika saja kondisi Marcia baik-baik saja.

" Maaf semuanya, aku ingin mengumumkan satu hal. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Park Sooyoung-ssi adalah kebohongan. Adikku, Marcia Lee sudah menikah dengan Jung Jaehyun sejak setahun lalu dan aku mohon buang semua desas desus ini karena jika kalian membuatnya tak nyaman, kalian akan berhadapan dengan Krystal Lee ", ujar sebuah suara yang dingin dari arah depan panggung.

^^xoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxoxoxoxonctxo

Hai, hai...

Akira balik lagi nih...

Untuk review yang masuk, Akira benar-benar mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Akira akhir-akhir ini punya banyak ide tapi belum bisa diwujudkan semua dalam bentuk cerita. Well, udah hampir sebulan Akira nggak update cerita ini... Maaf banget, Akira di kampus bener-benar banyak tugas... Maklum mahasiswa semester mendekati akhir...

Oh ya langsung aja ke review corner..

Guest-nim : Hai hai... Makasih banyak buat sarannya... Mungkin chapter depan, Akira bakal munculin... Eum... Lumayan benar soal Sehun tapi masih ada satu lagi nih... Happy reading... Semoga suka dengan chapter ini...

Markwife192-nim : Hai hai... Wah makasih banyak buat responnya. Semoga ceritanya masih nyambung dan nggak ngebosenin. Fighting... Semoga suka dengan chapter ini...

Aku mau kasih dikit bocoran nih...

Nanti di chapter yang akan datang, akan ada chapter spesial soal Kris dan Krystal, gimana ?

Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja ? ...

Oh ya segini aja

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
